


Blessed Are the Merciful podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker breaks out of Arkham during the events of The Dark Knight Rises.  He acts behind the scenes in a way no one truly expected - not even him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Are the Merciful podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed Are the Merciful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27073) by kitcatitalica. 



**Length:**  45 minutes  
  
[audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Blessed%20are%20the%20Merciful.mp3)  (All audio is archived on my website. 'right-click, save as')

 


End file.
